Agua y aceite
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Martin quiere confesarle su amor a Bart; Lisa sigue enamorada de Nelson. Los dos empollones se embarcan juntos en un proyecto conjunto para conquistar el corazón de los macarrillas. Nelson/Lisa & Martin/Bart. AHORA COMPLETO.
1. Si tú no dices nada

**_LOS SIMPSON_** **ES UNA SERIE DE MATT GROENING**

* * *

Si normalmente los niños esperaban ansiosos a que sonara el timbre del recreo, aquel día los profesores ni siquiera intentaron mantener su atención en la lección y se limitaron a leer revistas, fumar y beber mientras los alumnos botaban en sus asientos. Porque esa mañana estaba nevando y no podían quedarse quietos y tragarse todas esas tonterías que no les interesaban mientras los copos caían sobre Springfield.

Cuando sonó la campana, los pasillos fueron arrasados como si por ahí hubiera pasado la marabunta y hasta los quicios de las puertas que conectaban con el patio se desencajaron. La zona del recreo se llenó de gritos y movimiento. Jimbo, Dolph y Kearney se dedicaban a rellenar con nieve la boca abierta de Willie, quien se había quedado dormido sobre el césped y ahora estaba cubierto por un manto blanco. Ralph rodó por todo el patio, sin entender muy bien cómo funcionaba lo de los ángeles de nieve.

Lisa, aunque le gustaba la nieve, vio que se estaba formando una batalla de bolas de nieve y que su hermano estaba muy implicado, así que decidió esperar a que terminara la jornada para jugar con la nieve en casa y pasar el recreo en la biblioteca. Aquello sería mejor: estaría tranquila, calentita y a salvo.

Solamente eran dos los niños que habían preferido encerrarse en aquella sala: ella y Martin. Sin brutos de por medio y con la biblioteca para ellos solos, estarían muy cómodos. Ojalá hubiera sido así todos los días. Martin se paseaba por las estanterías con el deleite de quien se encuentra en una tienda de caramelos, mientras que Lisa había acumulado una verdadera montaña de libros sobre su mesa. El chico les echó un vistazo por curiosidad y cuando Lisa alzó la cabeza, vio en su cara una pequeña mueca burlona.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada.

Pero Lisa sabía qué significaba ese "nada": "no está demasiado mal para alguien de Segundo", "yo ya hice eso en Preescolar", "lo de los robots ya está muy visto"...Por fortuna, esa vez no lo dijo en alto.

Entonces, Martin se aclaró la garganta y se acercó para hablarle en un tono más confidencial. Ya no había ni rastro de su superioridad. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente, como si se hubiera acordado de que se había acercado a ella para hablarle de un asunto muy serio.

– Lisa, quisiera pedirte un favor, si no te importa.

– ¿Un favor?

– Sí, quisiera...que le dejaras caer esto a tu hermano...Disimuladamente.

Sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones un folio doblado que mostró a Lisa.

– ¿Disimuladamente?–la niña lo miró a la cara y vio que el niño parecía estar realmente incómodo.

– Sí, es algo...Bueno, ¿vas a hacerlo?

– Podrías habérselo metido en la mochila, en clase.

– Sí, sí, lo sé, pero he preferido no... Oh, vamos, ¿vas a hacerlo o no?

– ¿Qué dice esa carta?

– ¡Nada que te incumba!

La bibliotecaria chistó y Lisa aprovechó el segundo en que Martin giró la cabeza hacia ella, al advertir que se encontraba cerca, para arrebatarle la hoja de papel.

– ¡Eh! ¡EH! ¡No!–chilló Martin, aunque con mucho cuidado de no alzar la voz. Trató de quitársela de las manos a Lisa, pero ella ya se había levantado y la había abierto.

La leyó, por mucho que Martin luchara por recuperarla. Y no se creyó lo que veían sus ojos.

– Pero...¡Martin!

Martin dejó de luchar y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

– Pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Una carta falsa de una admiradora! ¡Nunca lo habría esperado de ti!

– No, Lisa, no es lo que tú piensas...

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces, lo supo. Volvió a mirar la carta y luego, a Martin.

– ...Martin...¿Esto es tuyo? ¿Te estás intentando declarar a Bart en secreto?

Martin tragó saliva.

– Venga, ¡empieza a burlarte!–dijo él con amargura.

– Pero...Pero...¿Va en serio, Martin? ¿Mi hermano te gusta?

Martin abrió la boca, pero en su lugar terminó por asentir escuetamente con la cabeza.

Si la biblioteca ya había estado en silencio, ahora parecía el interior de una tumba. Lisa se quedó mirando fijamente a Martin con la boca abierta y él trató de evitar sus ojos.

– Vaya...–musitó Lisa finalmente.

– Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie...–le suplicó Martin.

– No, claro que no se lo voy a decir a nadie. Te lo prometo–respondió Lisa.

– ¿S-Seguro?

– Palabra de Lisa Marie Simpson.

Martin no parecía estar muy seguro de la palabra de un Simpson, pero aceptó.

– Pero creo que este no es el mejor método para decírselo, ¿no crees?

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que se lo diga a la cara? Me mataría...Me daría bien fuerte en la cabeza con su monopatín, y yo no puedo correr el riesgo de dañar mi cerebro ahora que está en desarrollo. Y luego lo iría pregonando por todo el colegio, eso es lo peor. Mi popularidad se desplomaría y los abusones no me dejarían ya en paz...¡Oh, pérfido Cupido! ¡Maldigo tu ceguera!

– Eso no es verdad. Bart no...Euh...Bueno, sí, haría exactamente eso...

Martin suspiró de forma lastimera.

– No te desanimes, Martin–lo consoló Lisa–. No le caes tan mal. Tan solo piensa que eres un tipo repelente, listillo, chivato, adulador, afeminado...Pero no te odia. Lo que pasa es que no te conoce muy a fondo. Míranos a mí y a Nelson: antes de salir con él, me llamaba "sabihonda" y me tiraba chicles al pelo. Pero pasamos tiempo juntos, nos conocimos y...

Hubo un sutil cambio en su rostro cuando hablaba de Nelson que hizo que Martin la mirara con sumo interés.

– Es cierto, tú saliste con Nelson...–murmuró Martin.

– ¿Ves? La amistad e incluso el amor entre empollones y macarras no es imposible. Díficil, pero no...

– ¿Le echas de menos?

Lisa se quedó cortada durante un buen rato.

– ...¿E-Eso qué tiene que ver con el tema?

– Porque veo el mismo fuego que me arde en las entrañas en tus ojos cuando hablas con él.

– Martin, no digas tonterías, que no estamos en ningún recital de poesía.

– Lisa, yo te he confiado mi secreto; ahora tú dime sinceramente: ¿te sigue gustando Nelson?

– ¡Oooh!, ¿tanto se me nota?–Lisa apretó los dientes con una mueca de disgusto.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Martin y él tomó sus manos.

– Escucha, Lisa: sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y rivalidades, pero yo te aprecio, porque tienes más inteligencia que casi todo el alumnado de este colegio junto, los dos estamos condenados al ostracismo en este mundo mediocre y te ríes con mis camisetas _geek_. Una vez más estamos en el mismo bando: los dos hemos perdido la cabeza por un macarra. Puedo ayudarte a recuperar a Nelson y tú puedes ayudarme a mí a acercarme a Bart.

– Para el carro, Martin. Rompí con Nelson por una razón. No volvería a funcionar.

– ¿Estás segura de eso?

– Bueno...Ehm...

– Yo creo que te trata con suma delicadeza, para no haber funcionado.

– No, si...Este...

– ¿No te han enseñado nada los padres de la ciencia? Hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere conseguir, intentarlo cuantas veces sean necesarias hasta conseguir el éxito, aprender de los errores. Lisa, eres la única que ha conseguido domar a esa bestia llamada Nelson. Estáis coladitos el uno del otro. Aún estáis a tiempo de revivir las brasas de vuestra relación.

– Pero es que yo...

Lisa apretó los labios. Era verdad que Nelson se había vuelto muy gentil después de que hubieran salido. Ya no se metía con ella y hasta se saludaban cuando se cruzaban. Siempre veía en él una sonrisa inusual cada vez que lo miraba. Aquello...aquello solamente podía ser amor, ¿verdad? Ella era la que había roto con él, por la incompatibilidad que existía entre ellos. Y cada día se preguntaba si no había sido un error. Veía a su madre y a su padre, dos personas antagónicas, que se amaban como nunca antes había visto; no trataban de cambiarse la una a la otra y se querían con sus virtudes y defectos. Si ellos dos habían podido savar sus diferencias, ¿por qué no ella y Nelson? Aunque soñaba con hacer de él un chico hecho y derecho, culto y responsable, podría dejarlo estar esta vez. Porque le gustaba Nelson tal y como era. Se había dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, pero así era.

– ...Creo que tienes razón, Martin...Lo he intentado, pero no le he podido olvidar...Creo que aún le quiero...

Sonrió a su compañero.

– ...¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a intentarlo!

– ¡Oh, gracias, Lisa!–Martin estaba tan aliviado y entusiasmado que abrazó a Lisa. La bibliotecaria volvió a chistar y él volvió a encogerse. A partir de entonces, habló en voz muy baja.

– Este va a ser el proyecto más ambicioso de mi vida...Me tiemblan las piernas...

– Sí, me encantará ablandar el corazón de mi hermano. Eso sí que es un reto. Bueno, bueno, cuenta, ¿y qué te gusta de Bart exactamente?

– Oh, no sabría decir, es su...su arrojo, su seguridad en sí mismo, su pelo rubio...

– Ya...¡Qué tendrán los chicos malos!

– ¡Nuestra perdición!

Los dos empollones se sentaron sobre el suelo de la biblioteca y cuchichearon como dos niñas durante el resto del recreo, entre risas sofocadas y confesiones, mientras afuera la razón de sus suspiros tiraban bolas de nieve del tamaño de bolas de billar a los primeros desgraciados que encontraban.


	2. Toma de contacto

Lisa se encontraba jugando con su hermanita Maggie en el salón de estar cuando llegó Martin. Marge iba a pasar toda la tarde limpiando el baño, Homer, al parecer, estaba ocupado, y Bart se encontraba con Milhouse en su habitación; de modo que le tocó a Lisa cuidar del bebé.

Sí, oía las risas de los dos chicos desde allí. ¿De qué estarían hablando? No sería de él, ¿verdad? Martin se quedó plantado al pie de las escaleras, sin atreverse a subir un solo peldaño. Lisa lo animaba a sus espaldas.

– Pero está Milhouse...–murmuró Martin.

– Como si no estuviera–respondió Lisa.

Maggie empujó ligeramente a Martin y él por fin subió las escaleras.

Había estado allí alguna vez, pero aún no había terminado de acostumbrarse al señor Simpson. Lo vio en el piso de arriba disputándose un periódico (¿de plástico?) con el perro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había visitas, y desapareció de su vista en cuanto el perro logró echarlo a un lado y escapar con su botín. Martin parpadeó lentamente, decidió no pensar en lo que acababa de ver, y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Bart. No más distracciones.

"Pasa tiempo con él. Que vea que tienes una vida fuera de clase."

"Si a los dos os gustan los cómics, puedes usarlo para una toma de contacto."

"No le hagas reproches; esa es la forma más fácil de que te coja asco. Síguele la corriente siempre."

Notaba que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, como el alienígena de esa famosa película. ¿Y era él el que había actuado vestido de juglar o con vestido frente a todo un colegio lleno de necios salvajes? Aquello no podía ser tan complicado. Pero sí que lo era. Un paso en falso y estaría condenado a ser para Bart solamente "Martin, el empollón" para toda la vida. Tuvo que detenerse junto a la puerta del dormitorio y hacer algunos ejercicios de relajación antes de atreverse a asomar la cabeza.

Milhouse y Bart se carcajeaban sentados sobre la cama cuando entró, y se callaron de súbito. Martin se sintió como un intruso indeseable, y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para abrir la boca:

– Hola.

– Eh–fue el saludo tibio de Milhouse.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó Bart.

– Venía a ver a Lisa, por un...proyecto de Ciencias. Cosas nuestras, ya sabéis...¿Qué tal os va? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

– Venimos de tocar con un palo una rata atropellada frente a la tienda de cómics. ¡Se deshizo un poco cuando la tocamos! ¡Fue la bomba!–respondió Bart, con demasiado entusiasmo para Martin.

– Oh...Suena divertido, sí–la sonrisa de Martin fue tan forzada que Milhouse y Bart se miraron con jocosidad–. Am...Hablando de la tienda de tebeos: mi padre ha estado de viaje de negocios en Japón y me ha traído un buen surtido de mangas. Ya sabéis: los cómics de allí...¡Hay un par de ellos que son ultra-violentos!

Aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron atrapar la atención de los dos chicos. Martin sacó de su mochila dichos mangas y dejó que Bart y Milhouse los ojearan.

– ¡Jopé! ¡Mira! ¡Se le ven las bragas a la chica!–exclamó Milhouse, sumergiendo la cabeza en las páginas.

– ¡Haaala!–Bart se volvió hacia Martin–. Eh, ¿cómo es que te dejan tener este material?

– Ni mi padre ni mi madre tienen la menor idea sobre ficción; creen que todos los dibujos son para niños. A mi padre le dijeron que eran muy populares y ya está. No se molestó en mirar más allá de unas pocas páginas.

– Qué suerte tienes, tío–murmuró Bart.

– Mañana en el colegio os enseñaré un ejemplar de _El Hombre Radiactivo_ que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños. Es una edición especial que recopila historietas creadas por distintos artistas, como Alan Moore y Frank Miller.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– ¿A pesar de que ayer te tiramos los libros a la cabeza por decirle a la Krabappel que se había olvidado de corregir los deberes?

– Eso ya es agua pasada.

Bart se puso en pie y posó su mano sobre su hombro mientras decía:

– Eres un tío legal.

Martin tuvo que apretar los dientes para no ponerse a chillar como una niña de la emoción de oír ese cumplido de sus labios. Ni siquiera Homer corriendo detrás del perro por todo el pasillo para recuperar sus pantalones pudo arruinar aquel momento.

* * *

Después de tantos años, Martin ya conocía los lugares que Nelson frecuentaba y había aprendido a evitarlo. Pero esta vez compartió la información con Lisa con un fin completamente opuesto: propiciar un encuentro.

El Badulaque era uno de esos lugares. Rara vez compraba algo Nelson: lo más normal era que se paseara por los pasillos soñando con productos que su familia no podía permitirse, leyera revistas de gorra, robara algunos centavos a Apu, acechara a los niños que iban a gastarse la paga.

En efecto, allí estaba el abusón, escribiendo obscenidades en el vaho que se había formado en el cristal de los congeladores. Lisa se lo quedó mirando mientras esperaba a que Apu terminara de atender a la señora Lovejoy.

– Dos bollos de chocolate, por favor.

Era un idiota...Pero un idiota simpático. No podía evitar echarlo de menos.

Una vez fue despachada, Lisa se acercó a Nelson sutilmente.

– ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Nelson!

– Lisa–respondió él con un gesto con la cabeza.

¡Oh, no, se estaba yendo! Lisa logró darle alcance en la entrada, antes de que se montara en su bicicleta.

– O-Oye, he pedido dos bollos, pero me acabo de acordar de que mi madre ha puesto a mi padre a dieta...¿Quieres uno?

Nelson la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué desconfiaba? ¿Acaso creía que lo iba a envenenar? ¿Había interpretado que lo estaba llamando pobre? Lisa sacó uno de los bollos de su envoltorio y se lo ofreció de buena fe. En cuanto se lo puso ante los ojos, notó cómo a Nelson se le hacía la boca agua. Lisa habría dicho que se lo habría arrebatado de las manos si ella no se lo hubiera entregado antes. Nelson no le dio las gracias, pero dejó que se sentara junto a él sobre el bordillo que había frente a la tienda.

– ¿Te gusta?–le preguntó Lisa.

Nelson no respondió, pero viendo la forma en que tragaba, la pregunta era innecesaria.

– Bueno, dime, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Qué tal las clases?

– Un rollo.

– Oh...Y ¿tu madre?

– Casi no la veo. Trabaja por la noche en el club y por el día duerme.

– Vaya...

– Oye, ¿tú qué quieres?

– ¿Yo? Nada.

– Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanta amabilidad? No me engañas; tú quieres algo.

– ¡No es verdad! Yo te lo pregunto sinceramente. Me interesa saber de verdad cómo estás.

– ...Ah, ¿sí?

– Sí.

– ...

– Pero si te molesta...

– No–se apresuró a responder Nelson–. Oye, gracias por el bollo. Y tú...¿qué tal?

Lisa no tuvo tiempo más que para decir que bien antes de recibir un mensaje de texto en el móvil. Era de Martin.

"Todo ha ido de maravilla. ¿Qué tal tú?"

Lisa le respondió rápidamente.

"Perfecto :D"

– Perdona. Mi madre, que se preocupa mucho. Yo estoy bien.


	3. Mi nombre en tu cabeza

Los chicos estaban mirando una pelea entre un niño de cuarto y otro de quinto. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse al día.

– Bart ha mordido el anzuelo–dijo Lisa–. Tú sigue así. Recuerda que lo mejor para ganarte su favor es tratarlo como si fuera el gallito del corral. Un poco como si fuera la profe.

– Si crees que el único fin de mis atenciones a la profesora es ganarme su favor, estás equivocada–respondió Martin, ligeramente ofendido–. Pero comprendo lo que quieres decir.

– Si todo va bien, compartirá contigo sus planes. No trates de hacerle desistir.

– Sí, ya sé. Seguirle la corriente.

– Eso es. Es una muestra de que confía en ti, así que traicionarle significaría el fin...Oye, dime una cosa, ¿tú cómo vas a convencer a Nelson de que...?

– Oh, ¡Nelson y yo somos amigos! ¡Un equipo! ¡Íntimos!

Lisa no pareció muy convencida.

– Tú confía en mí–le sonrió Martin, tomándola de la mano.

Quedaron en mantenerse al corriente. Lisa hizo un gesto a Janey y fue con ella a la rayuela, mientras que Martin se dirigió a los columpios. Allí divisó a Nelson, quien observaba la pelea desde el lugar más alto, un sitio realmente privilegiado que había conseguido a base de marcar el territorio con los puños. No podía haberse presentado una ocasión mejor.

Martin se acercó tranquilamente, tarareando para que el matón se diera cuenta de su presencia. Y, en efecto, Nelson miró hacia abajo y perdió todo interés en la pelea (de todas formas iba ganando el de quinto).

– ¡Eh, pasmao!

– ¡Ah, Nelson! ¡Qué bueno haberte encontrado! Tengo algo para ti.

– Sí, ya me estás dando el dinero del almuerzo.

– No, me refiero a una invitación.

– Si es para tu cumpleaños, te puedes comer tu tarjetita; yo paso de ir.

– No, no es para el mío. Es para el de Lisa. Me ha pedido que te lo dé de su parte.

– ...¿Es el cumple de Lisa?

– Sí, la semana que viene. ¿No lo sabías?

– Pues no. Me...¡Me importa un culo!

– Apenas ha invitado a unos pocos. Como siempre terminan dejándola tirada...

– ...Ah, ¿sí?

– Sí...Qué triste, ¿verdad? Yo ya le he prometido que iría, y lo pienso cumplir.

Una arruga en la frente de Nelson hizo que el joven Prince sonriera para sus adentros.

– Claro que, si no quieres ir, es comprensible que...

– ¡Trae acá! ¡Tú qué sabes!

Nelson le arrebató a Martin la tarjeta de las manos y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago antes de alejarse. A pesar del dolor que le produjo el golpe, Martin estaba completamente satisfecho.

– ¡Martin! ¡Eh, Martin!

Bart corrió a su encuentro.

– ¿Te has perdido la zurra?

– Sí, me temo que Nelson me ha pillado.

– Tienes que tener más cuidado, tío. Oye, le he birlado a la Krabappel un cupón 2x1 en la heladería. Como Milhouse, después del golpe que se ha dado de boca en gimnasia, no creo que pueda comer gran cosa en una temporada, he pensado que...¿Quieres venir?

– ¿Yo? Claro. Será un placer.

* * *

La oferta era para helados de una sola bola, pero Bart se las había apañado para que el dependiente, un pelele con la cara repleta de granos, mezclara los trece sabores disponibles en una sola bola de los colores del arco íris. Martin eligió un único sabor: la vainilla.

– A esta te invito yo–le dijo Martin, y pagó su helado.

– ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!–se lo agradeció Bart, a pesar de que su plan era que Martin, en efecto, pagara un helado para quedarse él con el que salía gratis.

– No es nada. Mira, ahí hay un hueco.

Se sentaron cerca del mostrador, el uno frente al otro.

– ¿Sabes, Martin? Al principio creí que eras un estirado. Pero ahora...

– ¿Ahora es diferente?

– Bueno, tienes tus días. Pero ya no creo que lo seas tanto como dicen.

– Yo también admito que no me he portado bien contigo a veces. En las carreras de bólidos, la promesa que incumplí el año pasado...

– Ya, ya.

– Y lo siento. Espero que esto ayude a compensarlo.

– Ayuda, sí que ayuda.

Martin sonrió mientras Bart se comía el helado con gusto. Parecía que aquella mezcla no estaba tan mal.

– Me alegro...–murmuró Martin.

– ¿Quieres probar? Está bien. Eh, ¿viste el episodio de _Rasca y Pica_ del otro día?

* * *

Nelson, como sucedía a menudo, se encontraba solo en casa. Por ello, se paseó libremente con la tarjeta de invitación en la mano. Ahí estaba su nombre, claramente escrito con la caligrafía de Lisa: "Nelson".

En un principio había pensado en no ir. ¿Qué iba a hacer él en el cumpleaños de esa niña sabihonda que no comía carne? Estaría obligado a vestirse bien, hacerle un regalo bonito, rodearse de niños tontos...

Pero, por otra parte, se trataba de Lisa. Era la hermana de uno de los pocos chicos del cole que le parecían bien. Habría comida y bebida...Y una vez había salido con esa chica; eso era un detalle que no podía ignorar. Si eso había ocurrido, era porque no le caía tan mal.

Se paseó por la habitación. Quizás pudiera encontrar algo que regalarle, y así ahorrarse el dinero del regalo. Hmm...No. Podía desprenderse de las cortinas de su habitación, pero a Lisa no le habría gustado. En ese caso, tendría que apañárselas como fuera. Si quería ir a esa fiesta, tendría que presentarse con un regalo.


	4. El día del cambio

Milhouse lo había estado pensando durante muchos días, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo hasta ese momento. Esperó que Bart no se enfadara demasiado con él.

– Oye, Bart...

– ¡Ung! Me han matado. ¿Tienes más monedas?

– Sí...Oye, yo no tengo nada en contra de Martin, pero ¿no va a arruinar nuestra reputación que vaya con nosotros?

– Sí, bueno, es verdad que es del grupo de los empollones, pero tiene su punto guay. Como sus padres tienen pasta, tiene una colección de cómics que lo flipas y nos deja leerla, nos llevan a todas partes, y gracias a él he salvado el trimestre.

– ¿Te ha ayudado? ¡Yo creía que habías usado chuletas!

– No, pero desarrolló un sistema para chivarme las respuestas. Mira: rascarse la nariz es A. Tamborilear los dedos es B. Mirar al techo es C...

– A mí no me dijisteis nada...

– Como te da taaaanto reparo andar con él...

– No, es que...Ya te lo he dicho: no me cae mal. Pero...no sé, creo que sería más útil que nos ganáramos el favor de Nelson o Jimbo y su pandilla.

– Bueno. Pero te digo una cosa: a partir de ahora Martin es mi colega y...

Bart se detuvo. Martin se acercaba, tan cantarín como siempre.

– Más te vale portarte bien con él–fue la última advertencia de Bart.

– Perdona la espera, Bart. Tenía que pasarme antes por la biblioteca municipal, para buscar información para el trabajo de Literatura. Como la del colegio está tan desactualizada... ¿Os apetecen unos regalices?–Martin abrió su mochila y les tendió una bolsa de plástico transparente repleta de estos dulces.

– Gracias, Martin.

– Coge tú también, Milhouse. Oh, disculpa, no me acordaba de lo de tus dientes. Quédatelo de todas formas, para cuando te sientas mejor.

– Eh, ¿vas a ir al cumple de Lisa?

– ¡Claro!

– Menos mal. Va a haber demasiadas niñas. Bueno, Milhouse, nosotros nos vamos. La madre de Martin nos lleva al Museo de Historia de Springfield.

– A ti...¿te interesan los museos?–preguntó Milhouse.

– Sí. Bueno, cuídate.

Bart y Martin se montaron en sus bicicletas y se alejaron.

Milhouse vio que, al cerrar Martin su mochila, algo cayó de su interior.

– ¡Eh, Martin! ¡Esp...!

Pero, para entonces, los chicos ya se habían alejado. Milhouse contempló el papel doblado varias veces y, tras un momento en que no sabía qué hacer, se rindió a la curiosidad y lo abrió. Se trataba de una carta escrita a máquina (solo Martin podía seguir usando esos cacharros, teniendo un ordenador), pero ese no era el detalle más llamativo. Su intención había sido la de leer por encima el contenido para saber si era algo importante o no, y la primera frase que leyó captó por completo su atención. A cada línea que pasaba, sus cejas se alzaron más y más.

" _A pesar de los años que hace que nos conocemos, nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí."_

 _"Cada recreo, doy vueltas buscándote entre la multitud, para ver qué haces."_

 _"...ambos a merced de los abusones..."_

 _"...Creo que nuestras similitudes superan nuestras diferencias."_

 _"Por las noches, al acostarme, pienso en tus cabellos puntiagudos y no puedo dormir pensando que no seré capaz de decirte a la cara lo mucho que..."_

Milhouse estaba tan chocado que se dio un momento después de leer por completo la carta para serenarse. Miró a todos lados, se la guardó en el bolsillo y entró al Badulaque para tomarse un _Fresisuis_. Lo necesitaba para el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba formando.

* * *

– Me da un poco de pena hacerle esto a Milhouse–admitió Martin.

– Tiene que aprender a estar solo de vez en cuando. Además, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa cuando vea lo que estoy preparando.

A pesar de la insistencia, Bart no soltó prenda hasta que se encontraron en Evergreen Terrace. Cuando entraron a la casa, Lisa se encontraba haciendo los deberes en la mesa del comedor. Al entrar ellos, ella y Martin intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad que Bart vio, pero ignoró, porque estaba excitado con su próxima trastada.

Llegaron a su habitación, cerró la puerta y sacó una botella vieja de whisky de debajo de su cama.

– No te creas que es alcohol; es algo mejor. Es el tónico especial de mi abuelo. Dice que te pone las botas...sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique. Me lo ha dado antes de que lo encuentren sus cuidadores y lo dejen sin postre. ¡Pienso echárselo a Skinner y a todos los profesores en el café el lunes!

Bart se quedó en silencio y miró a Martin con una expresión bastante más seria.

– Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, a Martin no le gustaba nada la idea de meterse sustancias en la bebida al claustro. Pero no dijo anda en contra del plan. Por fin había llegado el momento: Bart confiaba en él. No había reparos, solo un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando hablaba. Simplemente no podía arruinar el momento.

– Lo siento, Bart...–comenzó a decir Martin, y Bart lo miró con disgusto.

– Pero va a ser un poco complicado que hagas eso: siempre hay alguien vigilando en la sala de profesores, donde está la cafetera.

– Tranquilo, lo tengo todo pensado: me colaré temprano y lo echaré en el café.

– Bueno, pero tú ten cuidado. Y...eso no les causará un daño irreversible, ¿verdad?

– ¡Nah! Si acaso, estaremos sin clase durante un día o dos.

Bart pasó un brazo por el hombro de Martin.

– Tengo contactos en Perú. Les diré que te traigan el pájaro más bonito que encuentren. Como a ti te gustan esas cosas...

– Sí que me gusta la ornitología, pero ¿por qué ibas a hacer eso?

– Para agradecerte lo de los cómics, el helado, las quedadas...

– No es necesario, Bart. Yo me lo paso muy bien contigo.

– Jamás creí que iba a decir esto, pero...yo también, Marty.

* * *

Nelson había pasado horas paseando por Springfield, mirando en tiendas y escaparates. No veía nada que le convenciera. ¿Libros? Lisa tenía muchos libros, y no sabía de qué tipo le gustaban (si es que le hacía ascos a alguno). ¿Mascotas? Ya tenía dos, y los gatos callejeros eran difíciles de atrapar. ¿Una partitura para el saxofón? No, no.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una boutique y plantó la jeta sobre el cristal. Allí había expuesto un vestido azul con volantes que, si ya era bonito en aquel maniquí sin brazos, quedaría mejor en Lisa. Oh, sí, al cerrar los ojos podía verla con él, y le pareció que quedaría preciosa con ello. Ella ya era una chica bonita, así que...¡Oh, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Pasó a preguntar el precio y por poco no salió corriendo espantado. Estaba rebajado y para muchas personas era un buen precio, pero para Nelson resultaba todo un dineral.

Tendría que "salir a pescar". Dio un paseo hacia el parque y allí acechó a los niños. Durante los fines de semana, los padres daban a sus hijos la paga o dinero para comprarse chucherías o salir con los amigos para tomar algo o ir al cine. Era la ocasión perfecta para abordar a alguno y llevarse un buen dinero. Podría comprar el vestido.

Ya había visto a la víctima perfecta: una niña que llevaba en la mano un monedero. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella para hacer las cosas rápido cuando se detuvo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vocecilla de la conciencia le habló con voz atronadora. No podía hacer eso. A Lisa no le gustaría saber cómo había conseguido su regalo. No tenía por qué enterarse, se dijo a sí mismo, y él solo se respondió: seguía sin estar bien.

Maldita Lisa.

Refunfuñando, Nelson se alejó de allí. Quizás no debiera ir al cumpleaños y tuviera que optar por alejarse todo lo posible de ella. Lisa Simpson era como un veneno: una vez te tocaba, te quedaban las secuelas. Él nunca había sido tan moralista hasta que empezó a salir con ella.

Espantó aquellos pensamientos al llegar a casa. Su madre sí que estaba esa vez, durmiendo sobre el sofá con un cigarrillo casi consumido del todo en la boca. Nelson no pasó tratando de hacer poco ruido para no despertarla. Se encerró en su habitación y allí dio vueltas hasta que por fin se decidió a mandarlo todo a la porra.

Entre un montón de ropa guardaba una hucha de barro con forma de cerdito que le había mangado una vez a alguien, ahorros incluidos, que mantenía escondido fuera del alcance de su madre, ya que seguramente se lo habría gastado en tabaco o bebidas. Él había pasado años guardando una parte de lo que quitaba en el recreo y sus propios y escasos ahorros con la esperanza de comprarse alguna vez una consola. De nuevo las dudas lo acosaron, y una vez más él las ahuyentó de sopetón estrellando el cerdito sobre el suelo. Oyó a su madre soltar un gruñido de cerda, pero enseguida volvió el silencio. De todas formas, Nelson corrió a recoger el dinero. En unos cinco años había ahorrado treinta y seis dólares con ochenta centavos. Era más que suficiente para comprar el vestido. Escondió el dinero en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaleco y salió de casa.

¿Qué talla? Nelson no tenía ni idea de qué talla usaba Lisa, pero se orientó como pudo. Pidió que se lo envolvieran para regalo. Y era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque solía buscar por los contenedores trozos de papel para envolver para las únicas veces en que hacía regalos y los envolvía: los cumpleaños de su madre y los días del padre y la madre. Cuando pagó y salió de la tienda con la bolsa de papel cerrada y adornada con cintas y pegatinas, Nelson se sintió increíblemente extraño. Sí, estaba haciendo muchas cosas que nunca había hecho por nadie. Esperaba, con un poco de miedo en el corazón, que a Lisa le gustara su regalo. No podría soportar que todo aquello hubiera sido para nada.


	5. Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa

De la familia Simpson, había venido el abuelo. De los Bouvier, la abuela y las tías Patty y Selma. Y de todos los niños del colegio que había invitado Lisa, solamente habían acudido Ralph, Milhouse y Martin. Sherri y Terri habían cogido la invitación, pero parecía ser que al final habían pasado de ir. Janey y Allison al menos tenían una excusa: una tuvo que irse a Georgia a visitar a unos familiares y la otra cayó enferma el día anterior. Pero a Lisa no le importaba demasiado su ausencia, la que le importaba era la de Nelson.

– ¿Te dijo que vendría?–le preguntó ansiosa a Martin.

– No lo dijo, pero vendrá–respondió él con rotundidad.

– Oh...Claro que no vendrá...He sido una idiota al pensar que...

Llamaron a la puerta. Homer, con una lata de cerveza en la mano, fue a abrir.

– Ah, hola, Nelson.

Lisa ahogó un grito al oír aquel nombre.

– Señor Simpson–Nelson hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entró al salón de estar, donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

Marge había preparado una mesa plegable con varios aperitivos y colgado globos por todo el salón. También había tratado de que todo el mundo se pusiera un gorrito de cartón, pero el único que lo conservaba era el abuelo, quien se había quedado dormido con la boca muy abierta sobre la butaca.

– ¡Hola, Nelson!–Lisa se acercó al chico, quizás con demasiada rapidez.

– Hola, Lisa. Feliz cumpleaños–Nelson sonrió y le dio la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano.

– Oh, muchas gracias. No tendrías que haberte molestado. Lo que importa es que hayas venido. Coge unas chuches.

– Con permiso–por supuesto, Nelson no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente se acercó a la mesita plegable y se metió a la boca unas cuantas patatas fritas y unos ganchitos.

– ¿Puedo abrir los regalos ya, mamá?–le preguntó Lisa a Marge.

– Bueno, ya que estamos todos, adelante–respondió ella.

El primero que abrió fue el de Nelson. Abrió con cuidado la bolsa y extrajo de él el vestido azul, que contempló frente a sí.

– ¡Aaaah! ¡Nelson! ¡Oh, es precioso! ¡Gracias!

No era la simple emoción de que Nelson le hubiera hecho un regalo, realmente pensaba que era un vestido muy bonito. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no pudo contenerse y le dio un abrazo.

– No es nada, me alegro de que te guste.

Nelson habría preferido que no hubiera hecho eso delante de todo el mundo, pero...¡Qué caray! ¡Le había gustado! No podía haberse sentido más satisfecho.

Los siguientes regalos que recibió Lisa no eran tan emocionantes, pero tampoco estuvieron nada mal. La abuela Jacqueline le dio unos zapatos negros muy brillantes, las tías Patty y Selma, un set de escritura de cartas; el abuelo (cuando se despertó), un sobre con cien dólares; sus padres, accesorios para el saxofón; Milhouse le regaló un colgante con forma de corazón; Ralph, una sudadera con forma de unicornio y Martin, una bonita edición de _Romeo y Julieta_.

Cuando se lo entregó, Lisa captó el guiño que le hizo y se lo devolvió sutilmente. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Bart también lo había captado.

Una vez abiertos los regalos, llegó el momento de la tarta. Los invitados se trasladaron al comedor, donde se encontraba la tarta de chocolate y nata. Homer encendió las velas con un mechero que le prestó Nelson y Lisa se subió a una de las sillas para soplar bien. En cuanto lo hizo, llovieron los aplausos, y alrededor de ella comenzaron a cantar:

 _"Porque es una chica excelente, porque es una chica excelente..."_

Lisa se encontraba rodeada de su familia y amigos. Y también había conseguido que viniera Nelson. Allí estaba, apartado, pero con los ojos puestos en ella, cantando. ¿Cantaba de verdad o solo movía los labios? Daba lo mismo. Había venido. Le seguía importando. Vio una fina sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que se sintiera la niña más dichosa de todo el mundo.

Se sentaron a comer tarta. Ralph, por alguna razón, había hundido la cara en su plato y Marge pasó un buen rato tratando de convencerle de que usara los tenedores de plástico que había comprado para ello. Nelson se zampó su trozo de tarta enseguida.

– ¿Quieres repetir, Nelson?–le preguntó Lisa.

– Sí–respondió él–. ¡Está muy bueno!

– Toma–la misma Lisa cogió el cuchillo y le sirvió un pedazo bastante generoso–. Si luego sobra más, puedes llevártelo.

– ¿Puedo?

– Sí, claro. Ya he guardado un trozo para Janey y Allison, y si no te das prisa, mi padre se lo zampará.

– Muchas gracias.

– Gracias a ti por haber venido. No creía que fueras a venir, la verdad. Me alegro de verte.

– Claro que iba a venir. Eres mi amiga. No me perdería esto por nada en el mundo.

Lisa pestañeó asombrada.

– ...¿Soy tu amiga?–preguntó en apenas un susurro.

– Pues claro. Después de todo...

Nelson se interrumpió a sí mismo y miró a Lisa con un poco de preocupación, como si se le hubiera escapado alguna información. Pero como Lisa no dio muestras de haberse enterado de nada, añadió.

– Me caes bien.

Se quedaron mirando. Solamente fueron unos segundos, pero casi se sintió como un momento de paz en aquel salón tan bullicioso.

– Mamá, voy a ponerme el vestido que me ha regalado Nelson, el colgante de Milhouse y los zapatos de la abuela–dijo Lisa a Marge.

– Muy bien, pero no tardes. No hay fiesta sin ti.

Lisa subió corriendo las escaleras con los regalos en la mano. Martin, quien había estado escuchando con un poco de fascinación la disgresión de Ralph sobre la lluvia, se excusó y subió las escaleras, siguiendo a Lisa.

– ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Milhouse se volvió hacia Bart.

– Hmm...No sé, Bart, es que he estado pensando...

– ¿Qué?

– Que Martin parecía tener mucho interés en acercarse a ti. Viene a tu casa muy a menudo y...

– ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Es mi amigo. Tú también vienes aquí muchos días.

– Ya, pero...Llámame loco, Bart, pero creo que Martin y Lisa tienen algo.

Nelson paró de masticar el trozo de tarta que tenía en la boca. Vio a Milhouse y Bart apartarse de la gente hasta el cuarto de la televisión, y los siguió, deteniéndose en un punto donde ellos no lo verían.

– Mira, Bart. Esto se le cayó el otro día a Martin de la mochila.

...

– ¿Qué diantres...?

– Y eso no es todo, Bart. Piensa en el regalo que le ha hecho a Lisa. _Romeo y Julieta_. El libro más romántico que hay.

– ...El día en que nos ofreció los cómics, había venido a hacer algo con ella...Y ayer, cuando vino a casa, se miraron y se sonrieron...

– Sí. Piénsalo, quizás...quizás esté a tu alrededor todo el tiempo porque...

– ...Porque quiere estar cerca de Lisa...

Nelson dejó de escuchar, porque esas palabras se habían apoderado de su mente. Se quedó mirando al vacío, a través del ventanal del salón de estar.

Ahora entendía por qué había sido Martin el encargado de hacerle llegar la invitación. Y por qué se les había visto cuchichear juntos. El libro que le había regalado, las miraditas...Y si era cierto que había una carta...

Se sintió tan idiota que comenzó a dolerle el pecho. Y esa sensación lo enfadó.

No volvió a por la tarta ni se despidió de nadie. No pidió explicaciones a Lisa ni zurró a Martin. Simplemente caminó hacia la puerta.

– Nelson, ¿quieres más refresco? E...Nelson, ¿adónde vas?–Marge dio un paso hacia el chico, y él cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Arriba, en el piso superior, Martin llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa.

– Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?–llamó.

– ¡Ahora no, Martin, me estoy cambiando! ¡Espera un momento!–respondió ella.

Unos segundos después dijo: "Pasa", y Martin entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Milhouse y Bart subieron sigilosamente las escaleras y se quedaron plantados frente a la puerta de la habitación. Ambos pegaron los oídos para oír lo que decían en el interior. No es que pudieran captarlo todo, pero sí unos fragmentos muy significativos que no dejaban lugar a la duda.

– Está mi familia y mis amigos abajo, no podría...

– Tú verás, pero yo ya no puedo más...Mi corazón va a explotar como siga así.

– Ya lo sé. Sabes que siento lo mismo, Martin.

– Oh, Lisa...

– Sí...Me duele no poder ir a las claras...

Milhouse dio un suave codazo a Bart y él, con todo pesar, tuvo que darle la razón. Las pruebas eran concluyentes para él. Había sido un primo. Martin se había acercado a él, pero no porque tuviera ningún interés en conocerlo o en pasárselo bien con él. Quería estar cerca de Lisa. Era a Lisa a quien quería. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así Martin? Se sentía...ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía.

Bajó las escaleras dando zapatazos y Milhouse lo siguió. Al poco rato, Martin bajó y se sentó junto a Bart.

– Bueno, Bart, dime, ¿quieres que vayamos mañana por la mañana al campo? Podemos recoger setas, disfrutar del bucólico ambiente campestre, y luego iríamos a tomar algo.

– Hm. No me apetece–fue la tosca respuesta de Bart.

Él alzó los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Ah. Mira. Ahí viene Lisa.

Las tías y la madre de Lisa se quedaron maravilladas cuando Lisa bajó con aquel atuendo completamente nuevo. Si el vestido de por sí ya era precioso, en ella quedaba completamente hermosísimo. Los zapatos resultaron ir perfectamente a juego con él, el colgante de Milhouse le daba un buen toque, y Lisa se había colocado en el pelo un lazo azul que conjuntaba a la perfección. Las fotos le llovieron y recibió alabanzas por parte de todos. Bueno, de todos no. Bart la miraba de una forma un tanto extraña y Nelson...A Nelson no lo veía por ninguna parte.

– Oye, papá, ¿has visto a Nelson?–preguntó Lisa a Homer.

– ¿Nelson? Ése se ha marchado.

– ...¿Cómo que se ha marchado? ¿Por qué?

– No sé. Se ha largado sin más.

Pero...Lisa se quedó ahí de pie, confusa. ¿Por qué se había ido sin despedirse de ella?

– Está guapa Lisa, ¿eh, Martin?

Martin miró a Bart con una sonrisita.

– Oh, sí, ya lo creo.

La verdad, no le gustó nada la forma en que lo miró cuando respondió eso.


	6. Murmullos y cuchicheos

– Hola, Nelson.

Nelson no se dio la vuelta. Siguió hurgando en su taquilla.

– De dejaste ayer esto en mi casa–dijo Lisa, alzando una bolsa que contenía un taper con los restos de la tarta.

– No quiero tu tarta–respondió Nelson en un gruñido.

– Oh...Oye, ¿por qué te fuiste? No ocurriría nada malo, ¿verdad?

– No. Todo está perfectamente.

Nelson cerró la taquilla de sopetón, y la sonrisa en la cara de Lisa comenzó a desvanecerse.

– ...Nelson, ¿qué ocurre?

– No ocurre absolutamente nada–Nelson por fin miró a Lisa, pero fue con ojos llenos de rencor–. Déjame en paz y ve a darle la plasta a _tu novio_.

– ¿Eh? ¿Novio? Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Nelson?

– Bah, déjame en paz.

Con esas Nelson se fue. Lisa quiso correr tras él, pero le detuvo su expresión tan dura. Aquel era un cambio realmente drástico que no alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Por qué ayer se había comportado de una manera tan amorosa y ahora, de repente, la repudiaba? No lo comprendría, y ni siquiera le podía preguntar. Tenía que hablar con Martin.

Lo divisó al final del pasillo. Precisamente se había cruzado con Nelson. Vio que Martin lo saludó efusivamente, y luego una mirada gélida de Nelson hizo que se quedara callado e incluso se encogiera. Nelson le dio un empujón que hizo que cayera de culo al suelo y se perdió por los pasillos. Lisa corrió hacia Martin.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– No...¡No lo sé!–respondió Martin, llevándose las manos a las posaderas.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho?

– ¡Nada en absoluto! Oh, pero sus ojos sí que hablaron. Me dijeron, cuan ascuas del infierno: "Te odio".

– Ya no me habla...Me ha dicho que le deje en paz, que no quiere saber nada de mí...¿Qué ha podido ocurrir?

– No lo sé...A ver si en clase consigo enterarme de algo...

– Vale. Si sabes algo, dímelo, ¿vale?

– No temas.

Cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Martin, en contra de su costumbre, resultó ser de los últimos en entrar. Ocupó su asiento y echó la mirada atrás para mirar a Nelson.

Aquella bestia parda estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con una expresión de ira que no ocultaba la pesadumbre que había dentro de él. Estaba muy silencioso, no se movía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Martin lo miraba, se irguió de pronto, cogió el borrador de Gary y se lo tiró a un ojo. Acertó.

Una vez hubo recuperado la visión, Martin volvió a girarse para mirar esta vez a Bart. Él tampoco parecía estar muy contento de verle.

– Bart, ¿qué ocurre?–le preguntó directamente.

– Pues que creía que eras un tipo legal, pero me equivoqué–respondió Bart.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no le he dicho a nadie lo del tónico...

– No, pero has hecho una guarrada aún más grande. Es mi hermana, tío. A las hermanas de los colegas se las respeta. Si tú tuvieras una hermana, yo ni la miraría.

– ¿Tu hermana? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ahora no te hagas el tonto. Martin, yo creía que nos lo pasábamos bien los dos juntos.

– ¡Y nos lo pasamos bien! ¿Acaso no es así? Bart, por favor, te lo digo de verdad, no comprendo qué ocurre.

– Claro. ¿Por qué ibas a pasar tiempo conmigo, después de todo? Está claro que tú con quien pegas es con Lisa.

– ...¿Que pego con...?

La señorita Krabappel entró en la clase. Debido a la impresión por lo que había descubierto, Bart había suspendido indefinidamente su plan concerniente al tónico, pero de todas formas parecía que el café de esa manaña de la señorita contenía algo más que café. Martin preparó el material para la lección mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir Bart. Se le había ocurrido que quizás Bart se pensaba que...

En la clase de la señorita Hoover, un avión de papel impactó contra la espesa cabellera de Lisa. No era la destinataria, pero de todas formas la clase la miró expectante. Lisa desplegó el avión y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio el dibujo que había allí. Eran ella y Martin (muy malamente dibujados) besándose, rodeados de corazones. Junto al dibujo, había escritas unas frases que ella recordaba: _"Por las noches, al acostarme, pienso en tus cabellos puntiagudos y no puedo dormir"._

Alguien trató de reprimir una risa. Lisa sintió que perdía el color.

* * *

– ¿Os apetecen unas limonadas? Aquí os las dejo...¡pichoncitos!

Marge iba a irse, riéndose ella sola, cuando se detuvo con el picaporte en la mano y se volvió a girar hacia los niños. No sonreían. En realidad, se les veía increíblemente apesadumbrados.

Otto les había dado la enhorabuena. El director Skinner los había mirado y había sonreído con satisfacción. Hasta la señora Simpson se había enterado, de alguna forma. La cosa ya no tenía remedio.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Es que he dicho algo malo?–Marge se sentó junto a ellos en la cama.

Lisa y Martin intercambiaron una mirada.

– Mamá...Martin y yo no somos novios...–dijo.

– Oh, ya veo. Pero esa no es razón para ponerse así.

– Es que todo ha salido mal...Lo que queríamos era declararnos a Bart y Nelson...

Marge necesitó un momento para procesar aquella información. Miró a Lisa, luego a Martin, y terminó murmurando un "oh". Martin se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, un tanto avergonzado.

– No sabemos qué hacer, mamá. Cada vez que nos ven en el cole, se ponen a cantar: "Lisa y Martin, sentaditos bajo un árbol...", nos silban y nos hacen preguntas incómodas...No se creen que no estemos enamorados el uno del otro...

– Y ¿qué piensan Bart y Nelson de todo esto?–preguntó Marge.

– Se lo han creído. Bart parecía molesto esta mañana. Me dijo: "¿por qué tienes que ligarte siempre con mis amigos? ¿No hay más chicos en todo Springfield?"–respondió Lisa–. En cuanto ha venido Martin, me ha fulminado con la mirada y se ha marchado con Milhouse...

– A mí Nelson me retorció el brazo muy, muy fuerte–Martin mostró a las Simpson su brazo amoratado como prueba–. Y me habría hecho más si Wendall no hubiera aparecido con sus deportivas de marca nuevas. Me dijo que ya se lo cobraría...

Lisa alzó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ...¡Oh! ¡A Nelson le ilusionaba volver conmigo! ¡Le importo!–al comprender esto, Lisa se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

– Y yo...llegué a ser amigo suyo...–dijo Martin–. Estaría eufórico...de no ser por que toda probabilidad de seguir adelante ha naufragado como el _Pequod_...

Marge miró a una y a otro y sintió lástima.

Decían que hasta cierta edad se confundían fácilmente el cariño con el amor (y habrían insistido en el caso de los dos chicos que solamente era amistad). Solo tenían ocho y diez años, y se lamentaban ya como personajes de Shakespeare. Cualquier otro padre se habría reído y le habría quitado importancia, pero ella no podía hacer eso. Veía que estaban sufriendo de verdad.

– Es un contratiempo, sí, pero no debéis desanimaros. Veréis, habéis cometido un error: andar con triquiñuelas para conquistarlos. Os lo digo de la experiencia: lo mejor es que, si los queréis de verdad, seáis directos.

– Pero ¿y si sale mal y ya nunca más quieren hablar con nosotros?–preguntó Martin, alzando la cabeza.

– Entonces, es problema suyo–respondió Marge–. Vosotros habréis dejado las cosas claras y les habréis abierto vuestro corazón. Solo quedará ver si lo merecen.

Tras un suspiro, Lisa se irguió para sonreírle a su madre antes de abrazarla.

– ...¿Puedo abrazarla yo también?–preguntó Martin tímidamente.

– Claro que sí, cielo–Marge le hizo un hueco en su amoroso pecho.


	7. El pez que se enamoró de un pájaro

Los abusones se encontraban reunidos en círculo, cuchicheando. Una reunión que los niños sabían que era mejor no interrumpir. Pero Lisa se acercó.

– Eh...Nelson...

El susodicho se volvió hacia ella. Su expresión hizo que Lisa se detuviera en seco, y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no salir huyendo.

– ¡Vete! ¡Estoy ocupado!

– Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

– ¡Lárgate!–rugió Nelson.

– ¿Estás sorda, enana? ¡Ha dicho que te pires!–le espetó Dolph.

Nelson pasó a ignorarla, aunque se le veía muy incómodo, porque verdaderamente su presencia lo había molestado. Lisa estuvo a punto de irse. Pero sabía que se lamentaría durante toda la vida si lo hiciera, así que dio unos pasos hacia él.

– Es muy importante, Nelson–insistió, sin dejarse amedrentar.

Nelson resopló. Volvió a mirarla como un animal, pero esta vez Lisa se mantuvo firme. En vista de que no la podía hacer huir, se rindió.

– Agarradla bien, voy a ver qué puñetas quiere...–ese "agarradla" parecía hacer referencia a algo pequeño y verde con cola alargada que Kearney tenía en la mano, que Lisa no llegó a ver bien.

Ella y Nelson se alejaron unos metros de la zona de los contenedores de basura.

– ¿Qué quieres tú?–refunfuñó Nelson–. ¿Por qué no estás pasando el recreo haciendo crucigramas con tu nuevo novio el listillo?

– Lo primero: ha sido muy cruel eso de hacerle tragar el agua del hámster de la clase.

– ¡Ah, claro! ¡Has venido a defender a tu novio! ¡Es tan nenaza que tiene que ir su cariñito de ocho años a dar la cara! ¡Pues que no sea tan empollón! ¡Va provocando!

– Nelson, Martin y yo no estamos saliendo. Te lo digo de corazón. Si él y yo estamos juntos, es porque él me estaba ayudando a...a...

– Ya, a construir robots o escribir poesía.

– No, no es eso. Él solo estaba...

– ¿Se te ha olvidado cómo hablar? ¡Venga, que es para hoy!

– ¡Me estaba ayudando a decirte que te quiero, bruto insensible!

Pareció como si a Nelson le hubieran golpeado con una piedra en la cabeza. Se quedó mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, en silencio. Tardó en hablar:

– Tú...¿Me quieres...a mí?

– Creo que nunca he dejado de quererte...–admitió Lisa, haciendo círculos con el pie. No se atrevía a alzar la mirada hacia él.

Nelson tragó saliva ruidosamente.

– ...Si estás bromeando...Si esta es alguna especie de venganza planeada por vosotros dos...No te lo perdonaré nunca jamás...

– No es ninguna broma. Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida...

La expresión de Nelson se fue ablandando poco a poco. Lisa por fin alzó la mirada y vio sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Se estaban humedeciendo.

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Vienes o qué?–chilló Jimbo.

– ¡Déjame en paz!–Nelson volvió a mirar a Lisa y desde entonces el mundo desapareció para él–. Lisa...Yo...Dime que no estoy soñando...¿De verdad fuiste amable conmigo y me invitaste a tu cumpleaños porque...?

Lisa asintió con una sonrisita en la cara. Nelson dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

– Entonces, ¿la carta...?–preguntó Nelson.

– Oh, no, eso es el intento de Martin de declararse a Bart–respondió Lisa. Nelson se quedó chocado y estuvo a punto de exclamar algo cuando ella lo interrumpió–. ¿Tú también me quieres, Nelson?

Nelson no tenía el vocabulario que tenía Lisa, así que no pudo encontrar las palabras necesarias para describir cuánto había de cierto en eso. Pero se hizo entender con un abrazo, un abrazo que a Lisa le resultó increíblemente cálido. Un abrazo que deseó que no terminara nunca.

– Éste ya no viene–murmuró Dolph.

– Vaya con la Simpson–protestó Jimbo, mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido–. Siempre tiene que fastidiarlo todo.

No fueron los únicos testigos de la escena.

* * *

Aquella era una noticia demasiado jugosa como para quedársela para uno mismo. Los ojos y oídos indiscretos de Sherri y Terri almacenaron toda la información y la soltaron en un corrillo de niñas. A partir de ahí, se fue expandiendo y tan solo media hora después todo el colegio ya se había enterado de dos bombazos: Lisa Simpson y Nelson Muntz volvían a salir, ¡y la carta de amor resultaba ser de Martin para Bart!

En clase, la señorita Krabappel se detuvo y se giró hacia la clase cuchicheante.

– Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber qué os pasa? ¿A qué viene tanto murmullo?–preguntó.

Nadie contestó, pero los cuchicheos siguieron en un tono un poco más bajo.

– Como decía, Harvey Milk fue una figura destacada en la lucha por los derechos de los homosexuales, al convertirse en...

– Igual que Martin–se oyó decir a alguien.

Aquel comentario provocó unas pocas risas. Las suficientes como para que Martin se levantara de su pupitre y saliera corriendo de la clase.

– ¡Martin! ¿Adónde vas?–le preguntó la señorita Krabappel, pero por primera vez en su vida Martin no la respondió–. ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio todos!

También las risas habían afectado a Bart. Él se había hundido en su asiento y evitaba las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros.

¿Eran verdad los rumores? ¿De verdad Martin era gay? ¿Gay por él? Se sentía igual que si lo hubieran metido en una lavadora. Todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, las confesiones, la carta...¡Todo era un plan de ligoteo de Martin! Se sentía raro, como sucio. No podía creérselo.

Recibió una colleja que lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Nelson se había inclinado hacia él y lo miraba con enfado.

– Tú–le dijo–. ¿Le has dicho algo?

– ¿Yo? Si tendrán que pasar años hasta que me pueda acercar a él en público...

Aquel comentario le valió un puñetazo en el hombro.

– ¡Más te vale traerlo de vuelta más animado, porque si le pasa algo malo te lo haré pagar a ti!

– Eh, ¿desde cuándo te importa Martin?

– ¡Estás tardando!

Con un poco de dolor por los golpes recibidos, Bart alzó el brazo.

– ¿Sí, Bart?–preguntó la señorita Krabappel.

– ¿Puedo ir al baño, sita?

– No tardes.

– Se va a morrearse con su novio–oyó decir Bart a una de las niñas a su paso.

Estuvo muy a punto de darse la vuelta y sentarse de nuevo en su sitio. ¿Por qué ir a su encuentro y darles más razón para hablar a esas lenguas tan viperinas? Ah, sí, las amenazas de Nelson.

No, no era solo eso. Cuando Bart salió al pasillo, pensó en ello y pensó que...quizás sus compañeros se hubieran pasado cuatro pueblos con Martin. Sí, el precio por declararse a alguien en aquel colegio era el recochineo general. Sí, había habido chistes sobre el afeminamiento de Martin desde que llegó. Él podría haberse unido a los chistes sobre él y convertirse en su más despiadado verdugo, pero no podía hacerlo. Martin no se lo merecía.

Se asomó al servicio de los chicos. Allí era donde la gente solía irse a llorar, al haber compartimentos donde uno podía encerrarse, papel higiénico con el que secarse las lágrimas y agua para enjuagarse la cara.

– ¿Martin? Soy Bart. ¿Estás aquí?

Recorrió los lavabos. Los abrió. Estaban vacíos. Pero el cuarto empezando por la izquierda no se abrió cuando empujó la puerta. Bart se agachó y entrevió los zapatos de Martin colgando tristemente.

– ...Hola, Martin...

Martin no respondió, pero estaba allí.

Bart se quedó ahí de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Terminó por sentarse sobre el retrete del lavabo que había al lado del de Martin. Era un momento muy incómodo para él. Aunque había participado en muchas humillaciones a Martin a lo largo de los años, ahora ese silencio le encogía el corazón.

– Oye, Martin...

Oyó cómo el empollón se sorbía la nariz. Oh, por favor, que no estuviera llorando.

– Perdona que no te defendiera...Es que...¿De verdad te molo? ¿En serio?

– ...Tranquilo, no me acercaré a ti nunca más...No quiero avergonzarte...

– ...No, no es ninguna vergüenza. Milhouse, cuando se le sale la leche por la nariz al reírse, es una vergüenza; mi padre sin camiseta saludando al autobús del cole es una vergüenza. Pero tú...

– Es igual, Bart. No pasa nada. De verdad. La culpa es mía.

– ...

– Siento que todo el mundo se esté riendo de ti también. Lo siento mucho. Me siento fatal, Bart. Soy el pez que cometió el error de enamorarse de un pájaro...

Bart ciertamente no entendía qué tenían que ver un pescado y un pájaro con el tema, pero lo pasó por alto.

– Oye...Yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por esto...No quiero que te alejes. Me lo paso muy bien contigo. ¿Qué más dará lo que diga la gente? Que se coman mis calzones todos ellos.

– Te llamarán gay a ti también si te sigues juntando conmigo...

– Pues que me lo llamen. Que se atrevan. Pero a ti, a ti te quiero cerca de mí. ¿Me has oído, Martin? Vamos, piensa en todos esos tipos viejos a los que admiras. ¿Acaso les importaron las payasadas que dijeran unos cuantos idiotas sobre ellos?

Bart esperó. Esperó durante tanto rato que temió que no confiara en sus palabras (y no le habría culpado, porque ciertamente no había hecho mucho para ganarse la confianza de nadie). Pero, por fin, oyó abrirse el cerrojo del váter de al lado y salió para encontrarse con Martin. El chico jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos. Vio en sus ojos que no había llorado, pero su nerviosismo, el brillo en sus ojos y el temblor en su voz delataban que había estado a punto. Aunque era el chico más inteligente de la clase, no supo qué decir. Bart tampoco sabía muy bien qué se debía hacer en ese momento.

– Tú vales mucho, Martin. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres mucho mejor que la mayoría de los chicos de este instituto. No quiero que te pongas triste por su culpa. Si alguien te dice algo, le romperé la nariz. Te quiero, ¿vale, tío?

Oh, ciertamente no era eso lo que quería decir. "Te quiero" era algo demasiado comprometedor, ¿no? Lo que quería decir era que le apreciaba, que le gustaba su compañía y que...En fin, daba igual. Martin ya lo estaba mirando embelesado. La verdad es que era una miradita de cordero bastante mona.

– Gracias, Bart. Yo a ti tamb...Oh, perdona.

Bart sonrió ligeramente.

Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en un momento así? ¿Debía darle una palmada en el hombro? ¿Un abrazo? ...¿Un beso?

Martin se preguntaba lo mismo. Según las películas que había visto, era el momento del beso. ¿Consentiría Bart en que le diera uno?

"En fin, si es lo que debe hacerse en estos momentos."

Bart tomó las manos de Martin para que se estuvieran quietas de una vez y se inclinó para acercar sus labios a la cara de Martin. No sabía si dirigirlos hacia sus labios o a sus mejillas; Martin acabó con las dudas de todas formas dándole un besito en la boca. Duró apenas un par de segundos, lo suficiente como para que Bart un cierto gusto a fresa en sus labios. Había besado a otras chicas antes, y esta vez se sintió...extraño. Pero habría dicho que no estuvo mal. Nada mal. De hecho, habría dicho que era el mejor hasta la fecha. Para Martin era el primero, sin duda, a juzga por lo colorado que se había puesto. Quiso disculparse, pero Bart no parecía molesto. Un poco desubicado, pero no molesto.

Los dos niños se quedaron mirando, sin hacer caso al bedel que había entrado fregona en mano y se dedicaba a fregar el lavabo.

– Finales felices...–masculló Willie–. Siempre cuando me toca faenar...


	8. Epílogo

Homer aporreó la puerta del baño.

– ¡A ver qué estáis haciendo ahí dentro!

– ¡Papá!–exclamó Bart dentro.

– Homer, déjalos en paz–protestó Marge, y Homer terminó por rendirse y marchar hacia la cocina.

Los niños no tardaron en salir, de todos modos. Martin volvió a girarse hacia el espejo para ver los pelos de punta que le había puesto Bart con la laca especial que su madre usaba para mantener su cardado.

– Así no pareces tan pringado–le dijo Bart.

– Me veo un poco raro. Pero está bien. Supongo.

– Confía en mí, te queda bien.

Martin le sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla mientras le daba las gracias. Bart sonrió. Aunque le costara un poco expresarlo, le gustaba cuando Martin se ponía cariñoso. Se lo hizo saber con un beso rápido en la nariz.

Homer se puso en pie tras haber hurgado en el interior del frigorífico, abrió una lata de cerveza y miró de reojo la escena, y sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. No había sido fácil para él hacerse a la idea de que a Bart le gustaba un amiguito del colegio, encima uno de los más sosos y gorditos, pero se le veía bastante feliz, y eso era lo que importaba al fin y al cabo. Además, prefería que Bart hubiera puesto los ojos en el niño de los Prince a Milhouse.

– Toma, Nelson. Con esto tendréis para unos días–Marge le entregó un táper de los grandes metido en una bolsa de plástico a Nelson–. De todas formas, ya sabes que puedes venir a comer o a cenar cuando quieras.

Lisa asintió con efusividad a esta propuesta.

– Muchas gracias, señora S–respondió Nelson con una sonrisa ancha–. Todo lo que hace está buenísimo.

– ¿A qué hora volveréis?

– La película empieza a las ocho y terminará a eso de las diez menos diez; luego iremos a tomar algo al Krusty Burguer, así que...–calculó Lisa.

– Bueno, irá vuestro padre a buscaros con el coche–dijo Marge.

– Antes de que os vayáis, voy a dejar las cosas claras.

Homer dejó la lata sobre la encimera, dio un paso al frente y miró con la severidad de un sargento a los cuatro niños, con particular atención a Nelson y Martin

– Primero: nada de manitas hasta los dieciséis. No. Hasta los dieciocho, mejor. Segundo: máximo dos besitos por día y persona, y que yo os vea. Tercero: tengo amigos borrachos y vagabundos por todas las esquinas de este pueblo; como hagáis algo raro, me enteraré. Cuarto...Bueno, eso ya os lo diré cuando lleguéis a la pubertad.

– Y lo más importante–lo interrumpió Marge–: pasadlo bien.

– Sí, señor.

– Claro.

– _Pfft._

– Venga, chicos, vámonos. Adiós, papá. Adiós, mamá.

Tras besar en fila a Marge y despedirse de Homer, los niños salieron por la puerta. Marge tomó a Maggie del suelo y se asomó a través de la ventana de la salita de estar. Los vio charlando entre sí, aunque ya estaban divididos en parejas. Nelson había rodeado con su brazo la cintura de Lisa y ella lo había acercado a él. Lisa se había puesto el vestido azul y Nelson no podía dejar de mirarla. Bart y Martin caminaban de la mano junto a ellos. Si al final Milhouse se unía al plan, se encontraría terriblemente incómodo, pensó Marge. Aunque tenía entendido que Milhouse había estado evitándolos aquellos últimos días. Bart estaba seguro de que lo que ocurría era que estaba muerto de celos, y por eso seguía incluyéndolo en sus planes y no le guardaba rencor de ningún tipo.

Homer se asomó junto a Marge, con Maggie recostada en su rechoncho pecho.

– Su primera cita...

– Sí...

– Cómo pasa el tiempo...

– Ya lo ves...

– ¿Tú crees que les irá bien?

– Estoy segura de que Nelson y Martin seguirán viniendo a casa muchos, muchos años.

– Oh.

– ...Me recuerdan mucho a nosotros.

Homer y Marge se giraron para mirar al otro, sonrieron y siguieron mirando, más cerca el uno del otro, cómo los niños se perdían de vista.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
